


Racing Heart

by cheriebeom



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Kim Yugyeom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, got7 fluff, kim yugyeom fluff, yugyeom fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriebeom/pseuds/cheriebeom
Summary: You accept to go for a ride with your boyfriend on his motorcycle thinking you can handle it, unfortunately, you didn't.
Kudos: 2





	Racing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> a little warning; mentions of fear of speeds, reader faces some an**ety about it.

You screamed from the top of your lungs as soon as Yugyeom put his foot on the pedal, accelerating so quick that you felt your heart drop to your stomach.

“Yugyeo- aaaaahhhhh!” your screams muffled by the sound of the motorcycle’s engine and the wind caused by the speed. Your hands holding Yugyeom’s waist firmly, like if you were trying to get _inside_ him, your face buried in his back.

“Y/n! Hold on tight I’m going to go a little faster” you barely heard him say.

“Faster?!” you scream once more, but again, your voice gets lost to the many sounds around you. You are now trembling and can feel some tears going down your cheeks. Yugyeom starts feeling a little pain on his stomach and just now pays attention to your face completely pressed against his back.

“Ah… Y/n, you are…” Yugyeom starts saying but you can’t hear him. You can’t hear yourself but you are now sobbing, digging your nails onto Yugyeom’s stomach as you hold tight onto him. Your heart is beating so fast it’s the only sound you can pay attention to.

Then you start feeling the speed is slowing, Yugyeom turns out to the sidewalk and stops altogether. You are still trembling but start to open your eyes slowly, just noticing you had them closed since the beginning of the ride. Yugyeom turns to you and removes his helmet so you can look at him, then takes your face into his hands and looks at you with a worried expression, he removes your helmet too, so he can see your face clearly.

“What’s happening? Why are you crying?” he wiped off your tears and then took your hands noticing you were trembling. You look at him embarrassed but relieved.

“I’m sorry… is just, this is scary, I’m terrified of speed” you begin to say, starting crying again.

“Y/n, baby, why didn’t you tell me? I would have brought the car. I thought you wanted to try the motorcycle… I’m sorry, are you ok? Are you hurt?” he asks while touching your head and shoulders, looking for any sign of pain.

“No no, I’m fine. I’m just very scared. I'm sorry Yugyeom… I know you'd love to keep going but I don’t think I can”

Yugyeom’s face softens and he smiles at you as gently as he can, he doesn’t want you to feel embarrassed, so he sits on the motorcycle again, now facing you directly and hugs you tightly. You aren’t trembling anymore, you can feel yourself relaxing while in his embrace, while he gently massage your back, like if he was absorbing all your fear. After a couple of minutes you were relaxed and feeling very silly about the whole thing. Yugyeom had that power, he could take any bad feeling from you with just a hug, a kiss or even a smile.

“Better?” he says without breaking the hug. You nood and reply with a restful “Yes”, with your arms around your boyfriend’s neck. His face buried in yours, where he places a soft kiss.

“Let’s walk the bike to a parking lot that is close, we will go to that place where they have your favorite dessert and walk home” Yugyeom says, you feel his breath in your ear. Then you move a little to look at him, and he understands that it’s risky to leave it there, but he doesn't care and place a kiss on your lips. “It’ll be fine. I’ll come for it tomorrow morning, now we have to make sure you are feeling better”.

You kiss him again, taking his face into your hands, and then pressing your foreheads together.

“I hope you know how much I love you” you tell him, and he smiles, his eyes flickering clearly against the night sky as he lifts his face to look at you again. Your heart is racing as fast as before, but this time it feels way safer.


End file.
